yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Survival Training in the Wild (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Survival Training in the Wild. One day, Princess Yuna and her friends are about to learn Survival Training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Tigatron and Airazor. Princess Yuna: (placing her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 in her saddlebags) I'm all packed, Tigatron. Tigatron: What's the status, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Let's see. Compass, Check. GPS, Check. Map, Double Check. Grubber: And... I've packed all the snacks for the road. Soon enough, They set off on their journey for survival training. Later, They arrived in the deep jungle of South America in Brazil. Pound Cake: So, Why're we here? Airazor: To learn how to survive. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: For starters, Look up on what kinds of fruits are safe to eat in the wild. Nyx: Okay. Just as Honker look up on one of his books, He found what he's looking for. Honker Muddlefoot: Look what I found. Grubber: What'd ya find, Honker? Honker Muddlefoot: I've found bananas. So, Grubber packed a few packs of bananas for the journey through the amazon. Grubber: Got 'em. Tigatron: Don't eat them all, Grubber. That's all part of the survival. Grubber: Oh, Right. Sorry. At last, They travel through the Jungle. Soon enough, Tigatron and Airazor begin their test on Yuna and her friends. Airazor: Perfect timing, Young ones. Vanellope von Schweetz: What's the first thing to do for survival? Tigatron: Well, You'll have to travel through the jungle to avoid predatory animals such as jaguars, maned wolves, pumas, margays, ocelots, piranhas, caimans and anacondas. Princess Flurry Heart: You got it. So, They went on through the tropical rainforest. As they all went exploring, Honker notice something. Honker Muddlefoot: Dipper, Watch your step! Dipper Pines: (avoid a poison dart frog) Whoa! Just as Dipper stepped well clear away from the poison dart frog, Honker looked at it's color. Honker Muddlefoot: That's the golden poison arrow frog, A frog that toxic to touch can kill over thousands of people. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Very good, Honker. Just then, A jaguar was on the hunt as Yuna prepared herself. Princess Yuna: Back away, Kitty Cat! But the jaguar didn't attack Yuna, She was backing away a bit. Princess Yuna: It's okay. Slowly. Then, She started to nuzzle Yuna. Grubber: Wow! Did ya see that, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I saw that, Grubber. Princess Yuna: It's okay, This jaguar isn't hurting anyone or anypony. Bubba the Cave Duck: Yuna tame jaguar, Jaguar not bad kitty no more. Princess Yuna: You said it, Bubba. Then out of nowhere, Jaguar cubs appeared from behind the bushes and right to it's mother. Mabel Pines: Look! Jaguar cubs! Webby Vanderquack: They're so adorable. Yuna knew that the mother was protect her cubs, She even knew how tamed she was with them. Later, They came to the Desert how to get to the Jungle with fewer food and drinks at once. Airazor: Here we are, The desert. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: For your next challenge of survival, You're gonna have to travel with few food and water. Brownie: Water... water... As Dipper shared his water with Brownie, He was able to drink plenty without drinking the whole thing. Brownie: What a relief. Dipper Pines: Come on, Let's keep moving while we still can. Nyx: Right. And soon enough, They finally reached the jungle with fresh drinking water. Snowdrop: Finally, Refreshed with cooling water at last. Princess Yuna: You said it, Snowdrop. So, They work on their survival training at the jungle. In the Scrub Forest, Grubber was having trouble with mosquitoes. Grubber: Buzz off! Arachna: Grubber, Don't hurt them. They're just hungry, Good thing I've packed some packs of blood for them. So, Arachna brought out the blood pack and fed the mosquitoes. Arachna: Here you go. Satisfied by it's blood to drink, The mosquitoes were being nice to her and without bitting her. Grubber: How did you even do that!? Arachna: My bug friends told me that. With the mosquitoes nuzzling her, Fizzlepop was mostly impressed of her talent. Soon, Everyone and Everypony were having a camp out. Pound Cake: Aren't these S'Mores great or what!? Pumpkin Cake: They sure are. Grubber: I love S'Mores! Princess Yuna: Me too, Grubber. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Now, Who's up for some scary stories? Grubber: Go on. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ever hear of the Ghost Engine of Equestria? Princess Yuna: Yeah. Just Fizzlepop begins telling the story, Yuna and her friends sit back and watch. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Early one Halloween night, There was a small tank engine was waiting to take the mail in the night. Grubber: Oh, That's my favorite part! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: He has teal paint, a number 30 and six small wheels. Then, the mail cars were loaded up and the conductor blew the whistle. Pound Cake: So, What happened? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: While he was delivering the mail, A terrible storm came. Pumpkin Cake: No way! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Yes way. The engine was started to go faster and faster at very top speed, The coupling between him and the mail cars broke, The driver and fireman jumped clear and the engine crashed through a set of buffers and fall right into a ravine below and explodes, Killing the engine. With that said, Lil Gideon passed out. Mabel Pines: That was scary, Fizzlepop. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I know. Right? And years passed, The viaduct was being built. And after that, Some workmen and ponies could see a ghostly engine was crossing the viaduct and disappeared into the mist. Some ponies say "And every year on the date of the accident, The engine runs again as a warning to the others. Plunging into a gap and shrieking like a lost soul!" Princess Yuna: If that's scary, You guys should here the story of the Headless Horseman. Dipper Pines: Like the one from the Legend of Sleepy Hallow? Princess Yuna: Yep. So, Yuna begins telling the tale of the Headless Horseman. Princess Yuna: Years ago, Brom Bones told Ichabod Crane the story of the Headless Horseman, who is the ghost of a Hession Solder who lost his head to a stray cannonball long ago during the Revolutionary War. Every Halloween night he rides in Sleepy Hollow looking for a new head. The best way to escape him is to cross the bridge, as the Horseman's dark powers are limited only to the woods. Nyx: What happened then, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Well, Nyx, That very night, Ichabod rides home alone and keeps imagining that he is being followed. When he finds that it's only cattails bumping on a log, Ichabod and his horse hysterically laugh, but suddenly stop as another, more sinister laugh joins them. They both slowly turn around to find the Headless Horseman about to attack them, sword at the ready. He gives chase, laughing all the while. When Ichabod momentarily is trapped on the Horseman's own black steed, he looks down the Horseman's neck to find nothing but evil hollow laughter. Ichabod runs for the bridge and barely manages to make it across. As Ichabod turns around, he screams as the black horse rears up and the Headless Horseman throws a flaming jack o' lantern right at him. The very next morning, Ichabod's hat was found next to a shattered pumpkin. However, Ichabod had vanished. Rumors about Ichabod still alive and married to a wealthy widow in a distant county are all but dismissed, as the good townsfolk of Sleepy Hollow know that he must have been spirited away (or most likely killed) by the Headless Horseman himself. With that story told, Pacifica was holding Fizzlepop close to her. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (holds Pacifica) Relax, Pacifica. It's all part of camping out. Pacifica Northwest: I know, Fizzlepop. Dipper Pines: Excellent story. Princess Yuna: Thank you. Then, It was Flurry Heart's turn. Princess Flurry Heart: My turn. Mabel Pines: Okay, Flurry. Go for it. Princess Flurry Heart: Ever heard of the Phantom of the Crystal Empire? Princess Skyla: (scared) Yes. Princess Flurry Heart: I gonna tell you now. So, Flurry begins telling the story as her sisters old on to each other. Princess Flurry Heart: Years ago, There was once a kind and gentle alicorn princess who filled her kingdom of the Crystal Empire with heart and prosper sharing kindness to other ponies. Mabel Pines: What happened next? Princess Flurry Heart: Well, Mabel, There was a tragic accident. She was cursed by the spirits of the undead. Just as she tried to force it away, It was too late. Vanellope von Schweetz: (gasps in horror) What happened to her?! Princess Flurry Heart: She died, But some people and ponies say that the Phantom of the Crystal Empire has returned and cursing the palace. But by the time you could hear the ghostly chains rattling on the ground, It's already... too late! Then, The Cake Twins hold close to each other. Princess Twila: (gasps) That sounds terrifying! Then, Twila came up with a good scary story. Princess Twila: I got a scary story. Gosalyn Mallard: Which one, Twila? Princess Twila: Have you ever heard of... the Headless Horse? Quaker: Have I? My Mom and Aunt Rainbow Dash told me scary stories about it! Princess Twila: That's right, Quaker. My Mom told me the same thing. So, Twila begins telling the story as Quaker begins to embrace it. Princess Twila: Years ago, It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And three ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one... ...and just when the last pony thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away was The Headless Horse! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Now that was scary, Twila. Princess Yuna: We sure told some pretty scary stories. Grubber: I'll say. So, Everyone and Everypony got their sleeping bags and got ready for bed. Princess Yuna: (brushes her teeth) That survival training was fun. Snowdrop: You said it. So, Yuna and her friends turned in a night. The next morning, Yuna and her friends started training some more. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Sun's up, Everyone and Everypony. It's time we continue your survival training. Princess Yuna: (salutes to Fizzlepop) So, Yuna and her friends got started. When they came upon a wilderness, Yuna and her friends got started on their survival training. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You guys know how to survive many odds here? Huey: Gotcha, Fizzlepop. (spotted something) Cougar at twelve o'clock! Cougar: (growls) Just as everyone and everypony tried to avoid it, Yuna begin to show it some kindness. Princess Yuna: Here Kitty Kitty. It's okay. Come on. Good Kitty. As the cougar came up nuzzling Yuna, Her cubs came out playing with Mabel. Mabel Pines: (laughs) That tickles. Fizzlepo Berrytwist: How did you do that, Yuna? Princess Yuna: My Papa taught me that. With Fizzlepop even more surprised, Grubber begins playing with the cubs with Mabel. At the Grassland, Yuna and her friends started exploring. Grubber: Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (looking through binoculars) Only the lionesses beginning their hunt. Grubber: Awesome. Just then, She spotted a Cheetah coming towards the Cake Twins. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Pound Cake! Pumpkin Cake, Get out of there! Pumpkin Cake: Huh? As they looked, The cheetah was about to attack. Pound Cake: Don't make a sudden move. Pumpkin Cake: (does not move) I'm trying not to. Then, Yuna had an idea. Princess Yuna: Pumpkin Cake, Show the cheetah your kindness. Pound Cake: But, That cheetah was too dangerous. Princess Yuna: Just trust me. As Pumpkin Cake gently touch the cheetah petting her, It knew she wasn't a threat as it nuzzled. Pumpkin Cake: She's nice after all. Pound Cake: Now, I've seen everything. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Wow. Fizzlepop was more impressed, Grubber took note at her survival skills. At the tundra, Yuna and her friends struggle to survive the cold. Snowdrop: So cold. Very freezing. Mabel Pines: That's why we've packed a lot of winter gear. Grubber: I got hot chocolate. As Grubber started passing some hot cocoa, Everyone and Everypony felt warm enough. Pound Cake: Guys, Look! It's a walrus! Nyx: Wow. Just as the walrus notice Grubber's doughnut, He walks right up to him. Grubber: Wanna doughnut? As he ate a few from him, He bings licking the icing out of Grubber's face. Grubber: Amazing. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Looks like the big guy is starting to like you. Grubber: (chuckles as the walrus licks him) You're right, Fizzlepop. As they returned home, They all had a wild time during their journey. Star Swirl the Bearded: So, How'd it go with the children, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: They're doing great. Stygian: So, What have you all learn in the passed days? Princess Yuna: We've learned about survival strategies in the wild. Flash Magnus: Let me guess. Taming the animals. Stanley Pines: That must be some risk you took, Yuna. Ford Pines: She seems to have great potential in her. Grubber: Ford, You don't know the half of it. I even shared some of my doughnuts with a walrus. So, Everyone and Everypony laughed at the fun time of learning survival in the wild. Princess Yuna: (voice over) Dear Journal, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Tigatron and Airazor took us on the surviving training. It took a lot of discipline, But I mostly pulled off everything. And if it weren't for my animal taming skills, I would've nave passed and approve my friends and mentors. Your owner, Princess Yuna. As Yuna finished signing the journal, She joined her friends at Friendship School. The End In the end credits, Princess Yuna was researching on her Journals on bed. Princess Luna: Yuna, Are you finish with your research yet? Princess Yuna: I'm just about, Mama. Princess Luna: Alright then, Just don't be long. So, Yuna kept on finishing her research and called it a night. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225